Since I've Been Loving You
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Just a short JH oneshot, no timeline really! Just simply a night in the Forman's basement. What will happen when Jackie and Hyde find some alone time? Read and find out! Read an Review please, believe me I know this summary sucks!


**Hey everyone! I just want you guys to know that I should most defiantly be writing an Essay for English right now, but I decided to start on this instead. Alright, this is defiantly a change from my normal **_**Sonny with a Chance**_** fiction, but I have suddenly gotten really into **_**That 70's Show**_**, so this is what I am going to start writing! Okay, it is of course a Jackie and Hyde fic, and I think it's just going to be a little smutty one-shot! Okay, here we go!**

**Title: Since I've Been Loving You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hyde watched the small brunette from across the room. Her delicate hands removed the black disk from the player as she changed the album. Soon the beginning of Jackie's favorite Led Zeppelin song began to blast through the speakers. Yeah, even Hyde was surprised to discover Jackie liked Led Zeppelin. Well, some songs, she liked the slow ones. Every time they made love she played this song. Hyde would constantly tell her to put something else on, but she wouldn't do it. It was playing the first time they made love, and caused Jackie to come to tears, so no matter what. When they made love, she played _since I've been loving you. _Even Hyde had to admit that there was something about the song that sounded erotic, or maybe it was just what Jackie was doing right now that made it that way.

As the beginning chords began to play, she turned towards him lust in her eyes. Hyde gulped. She slowly and sensually began removing her top, unbuttoning it slowly and then she let the delicate cotton float to the floor revealing her contained breasts. She began to dance slowly in time to the music as she stepped out of her pants kicking them to the side. Jackie walked over to him and straddled him looking him the eyes. Hyde gave a small sigh as she sat on top of his erection. Jackie gave him a quick but sensual butterfly kiss on the lips and made a trail of them down to Hyde's neck. He couldn't figure out why he loved it so much when she did that, but it always sent shivers down his spine. She nibbled on his ear as he ran his fingers through her long silky black locks.

Jackie suddenly looked up at him and removed his sunglass revealing the two blue orbs of sea that hid behind the shades. She could see the lust and love painted on his features. "I love you Steven." She said so low he could barely hear her over the music. He hated and loved it when she said those words. He wanted to say it back, but never could bring himself to do it. So, instead, he always showed it in his actions, not words. But Jackie wouldn't have it any other way.

Hyde caught her lips in a heated fashion catching her by surprise. She gasped then moaned as she felt his strong hands grasp her breasts. He reached around to remove the bra that confined them. Soon the soft silk bra was removed and he was met with a beautiful sight. Hyde couldn't help but to stare every time he saw Jackie's breasts. Sometimes he felt like a hungry dog staring at a piece of meat. He wanted to lunge forward and ravish them and remind her whose these were, his and only his. They were perfectly round and perky; it made him harder just by looking at them.

Hyde leaned forward and began to suck and nibble on her nipple making the most erotic sounds come from her gorgeous mouth. Jackie wound her hands through his hair pulling when he would bit her nipple and release her grip when he would replace his tongue with his teeth to soothe the pain. It amazed her how well Hyde was at making something as simple kissing her breasts so...satisfying. At times like these she would think back to Michael and compare him and Steven. Steven had a way of making everything romantic. Making love was never a quick thing, unless it was a quickie and even then it lasted a while. Steven would make sure every one of Jackie's needs were taken care of and surprisingly it made her even more willing to please Steven.

Then there was Michael, stupid, stupid, Michael. It wasn't that he was bad at it, he could normally bring her to orgasm, and if he didn't, he would feel bad and make her cum…other ways. But, he always seemed to rush through it, never really made it special. He would never look at her and look deep in her eyes in that one moment when two souls became one. Now, not every time that her Steven made love could be called making love, but would still be special in its own way. Hell, why lie, sometimes they just fucked. But all in all Steven was a better lover than Michael by far.

"What are you thinking about Jacks?" Steven asked looking up from the wonderful job he was doing on her breasts. "Nothin Puddin' Pop. Just about you and me." He seemed to take this answer; Jackie was too embarrassed to tell him she was comparing him to Michael. Hyde soon began his job once again. He placed kisses down her flat stomach, stopping once at her belly button where he knew she was ticklish. Jackie loved when he did cute things like that, and Hyde loved to hear her giggle. He would never tell anyone that though. Soon, Jackie's giggles turned to moans when Steven reached his final destination.

Hyde kissed up Jackie's inner thighs making her wait it out and beg for him to touch her.

"Stevennnn…" she said in that whining tone only she could get away with. He had to admit, the way she said it sounded so….erotic. ", don't tease!" she said, that's what he was looking for, but he still wanted her to wait it out. "I don't know what you're talking about." Said Hyde with a smirk on his face. Knowing the feel of his hot breath made her crave his touch that much more. "God…Steven, just touch me already." She said in a breathy moan that made him want to please. Suddenly, as to catch her off guard, he dove in sucking on her clit. She gasped. "Ohhhh Steven…..god don't ever stop." He suddenly stopped to see what she would do. "I said don't stop you Jackass."

Exasperated Jackie grabbed Hyde's head and pushed it into her mound giving him no choice but to lick her. She gasped out at the vibrations caused by his laughing. "It's ….not…funny…" she said trying to get the words out, but having a hard time as he began to move to fingers in and out of her slowly.

Hyde watched as she writhed above him on the bed. He loved to watch her fall apart, all because of what he was doing to her. Not many people realize this about Jackie, but she is so, tough. I know, a ninety-five pound cheerleader that never stops talking and owns about a dozen stuffed unicorns doesn't sound like the next biker chick you'll see on the street. But, Jackie's tough in other ways. She doesn't let people in, and even when she does, she keeps up a wall just to make sure that she won't get hurt. But when she is above him, and he is making her feel a million different emotions inside, he can look into her eyes and see that guard go down, she gives herself to him, and there's nothing that he wanted more. He almost wanted to let an I love you slip between his lips, but he hardly ever did.

He began to move his fingers faster in and out of her using his thumb to rub her clit."God….STEVEN!" she screamed as she came, and thought in the back of Hyde's mind was if anyone heard them, hopefully not, but he still didn't want anyone to come down here and ruin the moment. "Oh God Steven….that was amazing." She said with a slight moan to her voice, as if recalling how it felt.

She looked unbelievably sexy to him right now. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, her chest heaving up and down as she came back down from her orgasm. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and as she gave him a smug smile. Jackie raised herself from her lying position and climbed on top of Hyde. She stared down at him seductively and leaned down to give him a short passionate while she unbuttoned his top. It soon had its own spot on the basement floor along with Jackie's clothes.

Jackie kissed down Hyde's stomach making short work of his belt. She looked up at him, clad in only his boxers, as she ran her hand over his bulge teasing him. He let out a short sigh showing his contentment. Jackie pulled down his boxers and grabbed his length. It pulsed and throbbed in her hand. There was something about doing this that gave her such a sense of…power. Knowing that she had so much control over Steven's emotions in that one second gave her great satisfaction.

Jackie moved her head down so she was eye level with his pulsating member. She looked up at Steven with her big doe eye's trying to look as innocent as possible. She knew it would turn him on, he loved corrupting her. "What do I need to do baby?" she asked, making sure to accentuate her breath, knowing it would send shivers down his spine. "Oh…Jacks baby…come on..don't make me beg for it."

"Oh but Steven, you forget that half the fun is making you beg for it. Come on Puddin Pop, tell me what you want." He looked up to the ceiling as she began licking up the length of his shaft. "God Jacks..just put it in your mouth. Please." He said it with such desperation that Jackie had no choice but to oblige. She gave one final like to the head before slowly taking him into her mouth. He moaned and twisted his fingers into her silky hair to guide her movements. She started off slowly, driving him insane, and soon sped up, taking his full length into her mouth. Hyde felt that familiar knot in his stomach begin to uncoil and pulled her away, not wanting to ruin their fun just yet.

He lifted her up pulling her into passionate kiss, showing his gratitude for what she had just done for him. While they kissed he led her back to his room and shut the door. He pushed her back onto his cot continually kissing her. "Come on Steven, let's not wait any more." He silently agreed with her, positioning himself before her entrance. She looked up into his eyes as entered her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she cherished the moment and the feeling slowly creeping all over her body. For awhile, Hyde just stayed there, not moving. Jackie started to get impatient and began to move her hips encouraging him to start moving.

They slowly began to move together finding their familiar rhythm they knew all too well. Jackie moaned as Hyde started moving faster and harder, moving her to just the right position so he would hit her G-spot every time. "STEVEN. YES BABY. DON'T STOP! AW FUCK!" God, he loved it when she said that word. It reminded him how much he'd corrupted her. "Say it again Jacks." She looked puzzled at first and realized what he was talking about. "FUCK ME STEVEN!" hearing her say that sent him into overdrive pumping in and out of her furiously. "STEVEN…OH YES! I'M CUMMING!" Hyde made a few more thrusts before he followed Jackie in orgasm.

Completely spent he collapsed beside her. She turned to face him with a sleepy look on her face. "You tired me out." She said with a light laugh to her tone. He just smiled and pulled her to him. She loved how they were after sex. Hyde always, always made sure he and Jackie spooned after. It was always so peaceful. They never really said anything, but nothing ever really needed to be said. Jackie had learned a long time ago to not say I love you, and expect one back. Steven was a guy that showed his love in other ways. He showed affection in his actions. Somehow, his actions were more special than words. Jackie rested her head on his chest, his soft slow breathing lulling her to sleep.

**So…what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first ever that 70's show fanfiction, so let me know if hyde and Jackie don't sound like themselves. Anyway, reviews are defiantly welcome and so are flames, I look at them as a way to improve my writing, soooo yea! Thanks everyone! I sort of have an idea to keep going with this if you think you would want that! Just let me know in a review!**


End file.
